Ulik
Ulik is a villainous troll who fights the Marvel superhero Thor. History Ulik is the strongest and fiercest Rock Troll. He was born millennia ago in Asgard. Other than that, not much has been revealed of his early history. The only other information known about Ulik is that his parents are known to be killed by Frost Giants, and Ulik has watched over his brother Horth ever since. Thor met Ulik when the Troll King Geirrodur's attempted takeover of Asgard. While that was happening, Ulik attempted to steal Thor's hammer for the Trolls. Later on Earth, he traps Thor in his civilian guise as Donald Blake, and tries to gain the power of Thor with his cane. Blake tells him to strike it again, although Ulik says if this fails he will kill Blake, but when Ulik brings the cane down, Blake suddenly holds it, meaning that he transforms into Thor and defeats Ulik. Ulik returns on a regular basis: battling Thor and being thrown down a deep hole before accidentally waking Odin's ancient foe, the unstoppable monster Mangog, hoping that he can be used as an ally against Asgard after reading an inscription on the prison door by Odin, but Mangog refuses to thank Ulik and attacks him, forcing the troll to run for his life; aiding Geirrodur once again; kidnapping Thor's mortal love Jane Foster; and battling Thor for possession of a mystic artifact called the Ruby Eye. The character has also travelled to Earth a few times and battled both Thor and Olympian ally Hercules. Powers and abilities Ulik possesses various superhuman physical attributes common to the Rock Trolls, only some of them are far more developed than the vast majority of his race. * Superhuman Strength: Ulik possesses great physical strength, superior to that of any other known member of his race. Whereas the average male Rock Troll is listed as class 25 tons, Ulik is listed as class 100 tons (when supressed). Captain Marvel referenced Ulik as class 1000 tons (Avengers Vol. 8 #20) as his punches have made Thor bleed on various occasions. He is so strong that a near miss from a blow is enough to numb the leg of Thor. * Superhuman Stamina: Ulik's advanced trollish musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings, or most other Rock Trolls. Ulik can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before he starts feeling tired. * Superhuman Agility and Speed: Just like all members of his race, Ulik's agility, balance, running speed and bodily coordination are superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: Ulik's tough, leathery skin helps to render his body much more resistant to physical injury than a human being. His muscle and skeletal tissues are also considerably harder and more durable than those of a human. Ulik can survive powerful impact forces such as being hit repeatedly by Thor's hammer Mjolnir, bullets from high caliber man-made weapons, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without getting wounded. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, Ulik can be injured. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than normal human beings are capable of. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Superhuman Sight: Due to living underground, Ulik and all other Rock Trolls have developed superhumanly keen sight that allows them to see much farther than humans and with greater clarity. The eyes of Rock Trolls are specially developed, however, to see into the infra-red spectrum, allowing them to see perfectly in near-total darkness. * Pounders: These unique weapons resemble brass knuckles. They allow Ulik to punch harder than his strength would normally allow and with them he has the power to level a Mountain and make a whole planet tremble. Ulik can also use the Pounders on the ground to set off earthquakes affecting everyone around him, reaching 6.5 to 8 on the Richter scale. * Codgel: Ulik's weapon as "Tanarus" during Fear Itself. It is made of Uru metal and allows him to fly much like Mjolnir does for Thor. Gallery Ulik AEMH.png|Ulik in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Ulik AA.png|Ulik in Avengers Assemble. Ulik_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_1_11_001.jpg Venom Ulik.png|Venomized Ulik Ulik disguise.jpg|Ulik's disguise on Earth. Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Monsters Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Trolls Category:Extravagant Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Avengers Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Vikings Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Ogres Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Jingoists Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Dimwits Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Right-Hand Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Greedy Category:Usurper Category:Mercenaries